Takdir
by randomtuna13
Summary: Apa ini yang ditakdirkan Dewa untukku? Mengambil semua orang yang kucintai? #UntukEventTheDemiRunner


**TAKDIR**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :**

Percy Jackson and Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and any fictional characters in it © Rick Riordan

Plot and dialogues are made-up © Me

Original Photo for Cover © tumblr as usual

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction

 **Note :**

Untuk event The Demi-Runner

 **Warning :**

AR!, AE!, OOC, TWT :'v

 **Summary :**

Apa ini yang ditakdirkan Dewa untukku? Mengambil semua orang yang kucintai?

* * *

 **TAKDIR**

* * *

 **Prolog**

.

.

###

.

.

"Jangan, Nico. Jangan."

Will menyentakkan tangan Nico, saat bocah itu berniat membangkitkan kucing yang mati di belakang pondok Apollo. Kucing itu bernama Fluffy, nama yang diberikan Will untuknya —menurut Nico nama itu sangat konyol. Tapi Will sangat sayang pada kucing itu. Walaupun si kucing hanya kadang-kadang saja mampir ke pondok Apollo.

Kini, kucing itu mati. Tubuhnya yang kecil dan berbulu putih kecoklatan kaku. Will menemukan luka di kaki belakangnya yang ternyata sudah sangat parah. Tanpa memperdulikan Nico yang mengernyit jijik, si Penyembuh itu menggendongnya. Nico bisa tahu dari kerutan dahi Will dan matanya yang terpejam, bahwa putra Apollo itu sedang menggunakan kekuataannya.

Dan gagal.

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawabnya sedih. Nico benci wajah sedih itu. Ia ingin Will bahagia. Ia ingin Will tersenyum gembira. Maka, dengan spontan, ia menjulurkan tangan, berusaha menyentuh tubuh si kucing.

Sentakan itu mengagetkannya.

"Jangan, Nico." Kata Will. Nico menatapnya tak mengerti. _Kenapa jangan?_ "Yang sudah mati, memang tak seharusnya kembali. Kau tahu itu."

Nico tercengang. Sebelum ia sempat membantah, Will berbisik dengan senyum pedih.

"Jangan ya, Nico. Jangan lakukan itu jika aku nanti pergi."

.

.

###

.

.

.

.

.

Nico tidak mengerti. Jika ada yang mengerti, tolong jelaskan padanya. Tolong jelaskan pada Putra Hades itu, kenapa dia tidak pernah bisa memiliki semua hal yang dia inginkan. Keluarganya, Ibunya, Kakaknya, dan.. Kekasihnya. Nico tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus menjadi anak tak ber-Ibu. Kenapa ia harus menjadi yatim piatu (secara teknis) dan sendirian, sejak Bianca meninggal. Kini, Dewa tega mengambil orang yang paling dia sayang di dunia. Tolong, jelaskan pada Nico, kenapa ia harus mengalaminya.

Apa tidak cukup Nico menjadi anak Hades saja? Apa ia juga harus dihukum seperti Hades yang hanya bisa menguasai Dunia Bawah? Tidak adil.

"Nico?"

Bocah berambut hitam berantakan itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh. Ia mendapati seorang gadis berambut hitam jabrik (mirip dengan dirinya) dengan kaos bergambar tengkorak dan jaket perak (sangat _gothic_ tapi elegan), berdiri di sampingnya. Thalia Grace, Ketua Perburuan Dewi Artemis. Nico tidak bisa bohong, bahwa ia sesungguhnya sangat membenci pasukan gadis-gadis berjaket perak itu. Jika karena tidak bergabung bersama mereka, tentunya Bianca masih hidup. Tentunya ia masih ada di sini, menemani Nico, menghibur Nico, menguatkan Nico di saat bocah itu paling membutuhkannya.

"Thalia." Jawabnya pendek, kembali mengalihkan pandangan.

.

.

###

.

.

Thalia menghela napas berat, menghadapai sikap dingin Nico. Ia sudah dengar semuanya dari Percy. Percy Jackson, Kepala Konselor dari Kabin 3 di Perkemahan Blasteran. Laki-laki bermata hijau itu menceritakan semuanya pada Thalia. Cerita yang menyayat hati. Sungguh berat anak seumuran Nico menerima beban itu.

"Will Solace meninggal." Begitu kalimat yang pertama kali Percy ucapkan, ketika Thalia dan pasukan pemburu tiba di Perkemahan. Percy sedang memeluk Annabeth yang terus terisak di bahunya. Kadang, sebagai Pemburu yang sudah disumpah untuk tidak berhubungan dengan pria, Thalia merasa risih melihat hubungan semacam itu. Tapi, kali ini yang dirasakan Thalia hanya kesedihan di balik simpati.

Thalia kenal Will Solace. Laki-laki itu pernah membantunya saat ada Pemburu yang terluka dan tak satupun tenaga medis yang bisa mengobatinya. Thalia, atas saran Chiron, pergi ke Pondok Apollo, tempat dimana Will Solace yang akhirnya mengambil alih keadaan. Dan saat itulah Thalia berkenalan dengan Will.

Laki-laki itu berambut pirang dan beriris mata coklat yang hangat. Tipe penyembuh yang telaten dan sabar. Will juga bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka menggoda wanita. Padahal Iridesa sangat cantik, dan luka di perutnya tentu membuat pria manapun tergoda. Tapi, Will bukan laki-laki semacam itu. Ia memperlakukan Iridesa seperti pasien yang biasanya ia tangani. Tangannya bekerja, sembari bibirnya menginstruksikan pada Thalia apa yang harus dilakukan setelah pengobatan yang ia lakukan selesai.

Untuk beberapa saat, Thalia tidak bisa percaya ucapan Percy.

"Will meninggal." Kalimat tanya itu berubah menjadi kalimat biasa, yang menyimpulkan bahwa laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa salah satu pasukannya memang telah tiada. Dengan nada serak, Thalia berbisik, "Bagaimana?"

Annabeth menegakkan kepala, pipinya masih berkilauan air mata. "Misi Hades. Menugaskan Will dan Nico. Konyol. Tragedi."

Kata-kata putri Dewi Athena itu agak meracau. Percy mengelus rambut pirangnya, membuat wajah Annabeth kembali tenggelam dalam pelukan Percy. Seseggukan. Tapi, Thalia cukup pintar untuk menghubungkan kata-kata itu.

"Apa itu disengaja?" Thalia terkejut mendapati nada menghakimi di akhir kalimatnya.

Percy menghela napas, seolah berat mengakui kebenaran yang mungkin terselip di pertanyaan Thalia. "Aku _nggak_ tahu. Dewa-Dewi sulit ditebak. Kau jangan sembarangan berasumsi, Thalia."

Thalia hanya menggertakkan gigi. Tidak heran, jika Luke mencoba melawan Dewa-Dewi. Tingkah mereka memang menyebalkan. Mungkin malah lebih dari sekedar menyebalkan. Memang benar, sulit mengubah kebiasaan jika umurmu sudah beberapa millennia.

Karena Thalia cukup pandai untuk tidak mengumpat, ia menghindari makian dan malah justru bertanya, "Dimana Nico?"

.

.

###

.

.

Lahan hijau yang terhampar memberikan kesejukan sendiri bagi Nico, saat ia memutuskan untuk datang ke sini entah yang keberapa kalinya. Rerumputan di sekitarnya tak lagi melayu, saat ia duduki. Dulu, ia begitu tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuataannya. Sekarangpun, sebenarnya itu masih terjadi. Tapi, Nico berusaha sekeras yang ia bisa agar tempat ini tidak rusak gara-gara ulahnya.

Nico melirik buket lily putih yang digenggamnya. Tadi pagi, sebelum ia keluar dari kabinnya, Annabeth mencegatnya dan memaksanya menerima buket itu. Nico bukan tipe orang yang sok romantis atau apa, dan ia memang tidak suka bunga —mengingatkannya pada taman Ibu Tirinya, Persephone. Tapi, Annabeth memaksa. Dan ia merasa tidak enak menolak simpati itu. Lagipula, apa salahnya ia membawa bunga? Mungkin Will akan menyukainya.

 _Will.._

Nico tidak akan pernah tahu apa bunga kesukaan putra Apollo itu.

.

.

###

.

.

Masih terbayang jelas pembicaraan Will dan dirinya tentang kucing mati itu. Kejadiannya hanya dua hari sebelum Nico menerima misi sialan dari Ayahnya.

Hades bukannya Ayah yang kau harapkan bisa hadir di rapat POMG. Atau hadir di Hari Karir di sekolahmu untuk menjadi teladan. Atau sekedar Ayah yang mengajari anak lelakinya main bisbol. Bukan. Hades bukan Ayah seperti itu. Ia Dewa. Dewa Dunia Bawah. Yang menjelaskan kenapa Nico sangat 'hitam'.

Nico sudah berhenti mengharapkan simpati Ayahnya lagi. Ia memang selalu mengirim sesajen saat makan malam, dan berdoa pada Ayahnya setiap malam. Tapi, itu semua tak lebih dari sekedar formalitas. Nico tidak serius melakukannya.

Misi itu adalah pertanda baik (biasanya) bagi para Demigod biasa. Ketika Rachel sang Oracle menyampaikan ramalan mengenai misi itu, Nico tidak pernah berpikir bahwa akhirnya bisa seperti ini. Misi itu adalah satu-satunya pertanda baik dari Ayahnya setelah lama ia tidak berkomunikasi dengan Nico. Dulu, rasanya seperti hadiah. Apalagi baris _'Dan yang membawa lira bersatu dengan anak penguasa kematian'._ Jelas, itu pasti Will dan Nico.

Tapi, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa misi itu adalah akhir dari segalanya. Akhir dari kebahagiaan yang susah payah didapatkan Nico. Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Ayahnya tidak menyukai Will Solace.

Nico menggigit bibirnya. Ia bisa merasakan besi dan rasa asin tercampur di mulutnya. Darah. Sakit. Luka. Itulah semua yang dirasakan Nico. Itulah yang terjadi padanya. Kadang, ia takut untuk percaya lagi. Mungkin memang itu hal yang tepat untuk dilakukan.

Karena percaya artinya kau harus siap untuk menghadapi segala resikonya. Dan Nico tidak sanggup.

.

.

###

.

.

Thalia memandang nisan dari marmer putih itu dengan hati perih. Ia mungkin tidak sekenal Will seperti pekemah lainnya, tapi ia cukup kenal putra Apollo itu untuk merasa sedih dan kehilangan atas kepergiannya. Thalia melirik buket bunga lily putih dengan pita hitam di atas makam itu.

 _Pasti Nico_ , asumsi Thalia. Ia masih belum bisa membuat Nico bicara padanya. Bukannya ia berharap Nico bercerita banyak padanya. Tapi Thalia ingin Nico tahu bahwa ia mengerti apa yang dirasakan Nico. Thalia juga merasakan sentakan di perutnya saat Luke meninggal. Dan walaupun Luke menjadi jahat, Thalia mau tidak mau harus mengakui bahwa hal itu tidak mengubah apapun.

"Thalia? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Nico menyipitkan matanya yang cekung dengan curiga. Thalia tersenyum. "Hai, Nico. Aku cuma ingin ngobrol denganmu."

"Aku _nggak_ ingin ngobrol dengan siapapun." Nico membuang muka. "Sebaiknya kau pergi."

Thalia menatapnya. Ia hanya berharap Nico mengerti bahwa itu bukan sorot mata mengasihani atau simpati, tapi murni sorot mata yang mengisyaratkan persahabatan. Bahwa Thalia mau-mau saja diajak berbagi kesedihan.

"Nico, kau _nggak_ bisa terus seperti ini." Ujar Thalia pelan. Nico mendongak menatapnya. Mata hitamnya yang dihiasi kantung mata, menyorot tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" balasnya.

"Aku mengerti rasanya kehilangan, Nico. Aku juga kehilangan adikku saat aku seumuranmu. Jason. Aku kehilangan dia. Aku bahkan _nggak_ tahu dia masih hidup atau _nggak_." Thalia menggigit bibir. Mengingat Jason selalu membuatnya sedih. Tapi, ia melanjutkan dengan suara lirih. "Dan aku kehilangan Luke.."

"Kau pemburu Artemis. Kau 'kan anti-pria." Kata Nico kasar.

"Tapi, Luke cinta pertamaku. Dan sekalipun aku bergabung dengan Pemburu, hal itu _nggak_ mengubah apapun."

Nico menundukkan kepala. Suaranya bergetar. Ia menahan tangis. "Aku hanya _nggak_ ngerti kenapa aku _nggak_ pernah mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Kenapa aku harus kehilangan orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Kenapa?"

Thalia merasakan air mata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Ini bukan Nico, si pembangkit mayat atau penguasa zombie yang tangguh. Ini bukan Nico, bocah yang hidup dengan Mythomagic-nya. Ini Nico, anak yang yang kehilangan segalanya. Dan pertanyaan itu menggema di pikirannya.

 _Kenapa?_

.

.

###

.

.

"Hades, sepertinya kau kurang bijaksana kali ini."

Apollo memetik beberapa nada dari liranya, memainkan lagu sedih. Hades menyipitkan mata penuh kekesalan.

"Aku tidak mau anakku jadi _gay._ " Sanggahnya. Aphrodite memutar bola mata mendengar perkataannya.

"Ayolah, Hades." Ia merenggangkan tangannya, mengagumi cat kukunya yang berpendar dari waktu ke waktu. "Cinta itu buta!"

"Nico tidak buta. Aku tidak ingin dia buta karena cinta." Hades mengerutkan bibir. Matanya yang sekelam malam, memandang Aphrodite dengan tajam. Dewi Cinta itu hanya terkikik.

Athena menyela dengan suara keras untuk menenggelamkan kikikan Aphrodite. "Apa itu alasannya kau membunuh Will Solace?"

Apollo menegakkan kepala. Matanya memandang dengan sedih. "Will anak kesayanganku."

Artemis menimpali, "Itu misi Hades. Dan kurasa apa yang terjadi pada Will bukan kesengajaan."

Ada secercah ironi dalam kalimat Dewi Perburuan itu. Hades menggeram marah. "Tentu saja bukan kesengajaan!"

"Tapi, kau senang Misi itu gagal. Iya 'kan?" balas Artemis.

Hades menatap iris keperakan Artemis. Dengan nada suara yang lebih terkontrol, ia berkata dengan dingin. "Moirae sudah memutuskan bahwa benang kehidupan Will Solace memang harus digunting. Aku tidak pernah mencampuri urusan Takdir, Artemis."

Terdengar suara napas tertahan. Apollo menimpali dengan suara hampa, "Apa Moirae juga memutuskan untuk menggunting benang Nico di Angelo sebentar lagi?"

Sunyi.

.

.

###

.

.

Nico menggenggam kantong plastik bertuliskan sebuah nama restoran makanan cepat saji terkenal itu, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak terburu-buru. Ia masih ingat urutannya. Membongkar makam sama mudahnya dengan menjentikkan jari. Anak dari Penguasa Dunia Bawah tidak perlu berusaha.

Diambilnya dua kaleng Coke dan alih-alih meminumnya, ia menuangkannya ke dalam makam yang sudah digali itu.

"Biarkan yang mati mengecap lagi." Gumamnya. "Biarkan mereka bangkit dan menerima sesaji ini. Biarkan mereka mengingat."

Nico mengabaikan sengatan rasa bersalah yang bergaung di pikirannya. Bianca. Tapi, Nico menggertakkan gigi dan melanjutkan apa yang sudah ia mulai. Diambilnya kantong kertas bergambar kartun dari dalam kantong plastik yang dibawanya. Ironisnya, Will sangat suka makanan ini. Nico mengubur perasaan itu dan berusaha untuk konsentrasi dalam merapalkan mantra dalam bahasa Yunani Kuno.

Kali ini ia cukup berhasil. Karena hanya ada satu sosok saja yang muncul. Dengan pakaian serba putih.

Suara setipis kertas mengusik telinga Nico. "Nico?"

Jantung Nico berhenti berdetak. Itu bukan suara Will. Itu suara Bianca.

.

.

###

.

.

"Bianca."

Will memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap tepat ke mata hitam Bianca. Ia tidak pernah mengenal kakak perempuan Nico itu, tapi entah bagaimana ia tahu bahwa gadis berjaket perak itu Bianca.

"Will Solace." Bianca tersenyum. Will merasakan jantungnya melesak. Jantung yang sudah berhenti berdetak secara harfiah. Senyum Bianca benar-benar duplikasi sempurna senyum Nico. Senyum yang jarang ia dapatkan. Senyum yang tidak akan pernah Will dapat lagi.

"Nico kehilanganmu." Kata Bianca pelan. Will menyunggingkan senyum pedih.

" _Kita._ " Ia mengoreksi. "Nico kehilangan kita."

Will merasakan atmosfer kesedihan mengambang di udara. Atmosfer putus asa sudah biasa terasa di Padang Asphodel. Tapi kesedihan murni jarang. Dan hampir tidak pernah ada. Kini rasanya ada kabut tipis melingkupi dua sosok yang sudah mati itu.

"Nico ingin membangkitkanmu." Bisik Bianca. Will hanya terdiam. "Dia tidak menerima Takdir yang sudah memutuskan benang kehidupanmu."

"Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama padamu." Balas Will. Bianca menghela napas. Hanya kebiasaan manusiawi yang sulit ia lupakan.

"Aku menolak. Yang mati tidak boleh dibangkitkan kembali. Itu Hukum Dunia Bawah, Will."

"Apakah Hukum Dunia Bawah juga jika Nico ingin mati untuk bertemuku? _Kita_?"

Bianca membelalakan mata, terkejut. _Nico ingin mati_?

Will melanjutkan perkataannya, "Dia memilih kematian. Karena baginya hidup tidak lagi membuatnya bahagia. Untuk apa hidup jika tidak ada yang membuatmu benar-benar 'hidup'?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Bibir Bianca bergetar. Will tertawa hampa.

"Tidak sulit ditebak bukan?"

.

.

###

.

.

"Kau ingin bertemu siapa, Nico?"

Nico masih mengingat senyum itu. Jaket Perak itu. Bianca-nya, kakaknya. Orang yang paling dia sayangi di dunia. Ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya bahwa ia senang bertemu Bianca. Ia merindukan bercakap dengan kakaknya. Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Nico mencoba membangkitkan Bianca. Tapi, sekarang, ia tidak ingin berhadapan Bianca. Bahkan setelah mati, kakaknya masih tetap menjadi salah satu orang yang paling bisa memahami Nico. Yang artinya, tidak sulit bagi Bianca untuk mengetahui apa tujuan Nico.

Dan.. _mencegahnya_.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi bukan kau yang kuharapkan, Bianca." Kata Nico pelan sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Ah, aneh sekali kalau begitu." Nico merasa Bianca sesungguhnya tahu benar siapa yang sebenarnya ingin dia temui. "Kalau begitu siapa, Nico?"

Nico menggenggam erat kantong kertasnya. Ia tidak ingin Bianca tahu. Mengaku suka pada Percy saja sudah cukup berat. Ia tidak ingin Bianca tahu lebih jauh. Hanya saja, ia tidak sepenuhnya yakin kalau Bianca tidak tahu.

"Jika yang kau cari adalah Will, Nico.." Nico terkesiap. Tapi, Bianca melanjutkan dengan tenang. "..maka, usahamu sia-sia. Ia tidak ingin menemuimu."

Nico mendongak dan bisa dirasakannya bahwa Bianca terkejut. Pasti wajahnya tampak sangat menyedihkan hingga wajah Bianca terlihat semakin pucat dan transparan. Ya, inilah Nico yang sebenarnya. Bianca harus tahu.

"Kenapa?" Suara Nico bergetar. Ia tidak pernah mengira Will dan Bianca bisa bertemu di Dunia Bawah. Tapi, ia lebih tidak mengira bahwa Will tidak ingin menemuinya. _Tidak?_ _Kenapa?_

"Kau ingat perkataanya, Nico." Wajah Bianca menyorotkan kesedihan. "Tentang kucing itu."

"Begitu?" katanya getir. Nico meremas kantong kertasnya sekali lagi dan kemudian membuangnya dengan marah. Ia terlalu sedih, hingga kesedihan itu berubah menjadi kemarahan dan perasaan tidak terima. Apa Will sungguh-sungguh? Apa Will tidak menyayangi dirinya, seperti ia menyayangi Will? Apa bagi Will, cukup begitu saja ia meninggalkan Nico setelah ia mati? Apa bagi Will, kebahagiaan Nico tidaklah penting? Apa Will tidak ingin melihat Nico bahagia?

"Jadi, aku memang tidak pantas bahagia." Nico mengedipkan mata menahan air mata. "Jadi, tidak apa bagi semua orang meninggalkanku. Tidak peduli bagaimana aku nanti. Tidak peduli aku menderita atau tidak. Tinggalkan saja Nico, kebahagiaannya tidak penting."

Bianca mengulurkan tangan mencoba menyentuh pundak Nico. Tapi, tak terjangkau, Nico mundur membuat kakaknya terpaku karena kaget.

"Nico.."  
Nico menggeleng. Ditatapnya Bianca dengan terluka. Lalu, ia menyunggingkan senyum. Senyum yang menyedihkan.

"Tidak apa, Bianca. Sudah takdirku untuk tidak bahagia. Bodoh benar, aku sudah berharap. Maaf sudah menganggumu."

Dan Nico berbalik. Bagi Bianca, mungkin ia hanya akan melihat punggung Nico yang mencoba menegarkan diri. Tapi, dari depan, Nico menangis. Ya, menangis.

Apa ia memang tidak pantas bahagia?

.

.

###

.

.

Thalia berbaring gelisah di Pondok 8, Pondok untuk Pemburu Artemis. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia memilih Pondok 1, Pondok Zeus. Tapi, ia tak sanggup. Rasanya mengerikan tidur diawasi patung raksasa sekalipun itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Lagipula, sekarang ia adalah Ketua Perburuan Artemis, tentu lebih masuk akal jika ia satu pondok dengan pasukannya.

Thalia kembali membolak-balikkan badan dengan gelisah. Gadis berambut hitam itu bisa mendengar napas teratur teman-temannya. Tidur memang menyenangkan tapi, tidak menyenangkan lagi jika kau kemudian mendapat mimpi aneh. Terlebih jika mimpi itu bukan mimpi biasa.

Itu memang hal yang umum terjadi pada demigod. Dan seharusnya Thalia sudah terbiasa. Tapi, ia tidak bisa. Dan baru saja, ia terjaga dari salah satu mimpi aneh itu.

Ia bermimpi, ia ada di Pondok 13. Itu Pondok Hades. Pondok baru yang dibangun bersama beberapa pondok lainnya setelah Percy berhasil membuat kesepakatan dengan Dewa. Di Pondok itu, hanya ada satu tempat tidur. Dan dari dekorasinya, hampir bisa dipastikan Nico di Angelo sendiri yang merancangnya. Ketika Thalia memandang berkeliling ruangan, ia baru sadar bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Ada seseorang yang berdiri di pintu pondok. Dan dengan terkejut, ia mengenali siapa orang itu.

"Bianca?"

Thalia mungkin tidak kenal lama dengan Bianca, tapi putri Zeus itu kenal si putri Hades cukup lama untuk merasa sedih saat ia pergi. Bianca masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali Thalia melihatnya. Ia mengenakan jaket perak Pemburu Artemis. Senyumnya masih hangat, walaupun wajahnya tampak letih. Seolah, walaupun dunia memukuli dirinya, Bianca akan tetap tersenyum dan bersikap tabah.

Sebuah perilaku yang dikagumi Thalia.

"Hai, Thalia." Bianca melambaikan tangan. "Kuharap aku tidak menganggumu."

Thalia tersenyum. "Tentu, tidak. Ada apa? Apa kau ingin bertemu denganku?"

Bianca mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke tempat tidur Nico dan duduk di sana. Dengan lembut ditepuk-tepuk kasur itu, mengundang Thalia untuk ikut duduk di sampingnya. Thalia menurut.

"Apa ini tentang.." Thalia memulai, tapi Bianca memotongnya.

"Ya, ini tentang Nico. Kurasa aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

.

###

.

.

Thalia mengetuk pintu Kabin Tiga dengan hati-hati. Hari masih sangat pagi, belum nampak satu pekemahpun yang berkeliaran. Kabin Tiga adalah Kabin Percy Jackson. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Percy Jackson jika ia mendengar rencana yang disusunnya bersama Bianca semalam. Gila, tapi patut dicoba.

Thalia mengetuk pintu sekali lagi, saat tidak ada respon.

"Annabeth?" Terdengar suara setengah mengantuk dari dalam kabin.

Thalia mendekatkan bibirnya ke lubang kunci. "Bukan, ini aku Thalia."

Rasanya bagai seabad, sejak Percy berteriak tertahan ("Hah? Tunggu sebentar! Jangan masuk!") hingga dia muncul dengan wajah basah dan rambut turun ke dahinya.

"Ada apa?" Percy dengan canggung meratakan rambut hitamnya. "Ini masih jam enam pagi, Thalia."

Thalia membalas dengan agak tajam. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Bantuan apa?"

"Soal Nico."

Percy bersandar pada pintu kabinnya. Setengah menyesal sudah melayani Thalia dengan bangun pagi. "Thalia, kita _nggak_ bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kau tahu Nico."

"Bisa." Thalia merasakan kekuatan suaranya. "Aku tahu caranya."

Percy menggaruk kepalanya. Mata hijau lautnya tiba-tiba tertarik pada atap kabinnya. " _Well.._ aku _nggak_ tahu. Chiron bilang, kita _nggak_ bisa main-main dengan Kematian, Thalia. Dan kalau rencanamu melibat Thanatos, aku.."

" _Nggak._ " Thalia memotong. Wajahnya tegas, membuat Percy heran. "Aku tahu caranya. Aku cuma butuh kau, karena kau yah.. anak Poseidon."

"Hah?" Percy benar-benar tidak bisa menebak kemana arah pembicaraan Thalia. Anak Zeus itu sebelas-dua belas dengan dirinya. Sama-sama tidak ragu untuk berbuat nekat. "Thalia, tapi kata Chiron.."

"Aku menunggumu 2 menit lagi. Dan jangan beritahu Annabeth."

Thalia berlalu, meninggalkan Percy yang masih melongo tidak mengerti.

.

.

###

.

.

"Kau dengar kataku, Thalia. Will tidak ingin menemuiku."

Nico tersaruk-saruk di belakang Percy dan Thalia. Wajahnya memucat, nyaris sama transparannya dengan hantu. Dan itu bukan kata kiasan. Apalagi, jika kau pernah melihat hantu. Lebih tepatnya, jika kau pernah dikelilingi hantu. Seperti sekarang.

Setelah memaksa Nico melakukannya perjalanan bayangan, mereka masih harus menyusuri Dunia Bawah untuk menemukan Bianca. Thalia berkata bahwa Bianca datang ke mimpinya dan menyuruh mereka pergi ke Dunia Bawah, jika Nico benar-benar ingin bertemu Will Solace.

"Mereka membuatku ngeri." Percy bergidik, ketika sebarisan sosok transparan melayang dan berlalu di hadapan mereka. Ia masih tidak percaya bahwa dirinya menyetujui rencana gila Thalia. Tapi, itu rencana paling bagus yang pernah dia dengar. Dan Percy senang, Thalia sama sekali tidak melibatkan Thanatos. _Hell_ , dia tidak bisa membayangkan seseram apa Dewa Kematian. "Kenapa Bianca harus minta kita ke sini, sih? Dunia Bawah itu 'kan menyeramkan."

"Aku benci Dunia Bawah." Nico bergumam. Dengan sekali melambai, hantu-hantu dan tengkorak-tengkorak menyingkir dari jalannya. Percy agak kasihan dengan Nico. Dia merasa Nico seharusnya pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan setelah semua yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi, apa? Tidak ada keadilan untuk Nico.

"Kau tidak membohongiku 'kan, Thalia?" Nico menoleh dan memandang langsung ke mata Thalia. Gadis itu menggeleng. Untuk sesaat, Thalia nampak nyaris menangis. Putri Zeus itu belum pernah berkunjung ke Dunia Bawah, dan astmosfer dunia bawah rupanya tidak baik untuk dirinya. Percy mengerti itu.

"Aku kenal Bianca, Nico. Dia datang ke mimpiku semalam." Thalia membalas dengan suara pelan.

Nico mempermainkan Pedang Stygiannya sebentar, seolah memperingatkan Thalia jika dia ternyata dibohongi. Kemudian Nico melanjutkan langkahnya. Diam-diam Percy kagum dengan Thalia. Ide jenius yang dipikirkannya bersama Bianca memang beresiko cukup besar. Nico bukan lagi bocah ingusan yang gampang terjebak dengan bujukan manis. Tapi, Bianca mengenal Nico. Cukup lama mengenal adiknya, hingga ia tahu bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik untuk Nico.

.

.

###

.

.

"Kita berhenti di sini." Thalia memerintahkan. Nico menghentikan langkahnya. Pedang Stygian ditangannya berkilau. Seolah hendak mengancam 'Jika kau membohongiku, kau akan tahu akibatnya!'. Thalia memejamkan mata, saat tubuhnya melorot dan terduduk di atas sebuah batu. Dia boleh saja salah satu letnan terbaik Artemis, tapi toh, Thalia cuma demigod biasa. Dan lagi, Dunia Bawah memang tidak berakibat baik baginya. Nyaris terasa bagai langit bagi Percy. Dunia Bawah tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang tidak seharusnya ada di sini.

"Dimana mereka?"

Thalia menghela napas dan menarik tangan Percy. Percy agak terkejut dengan sentuhan itu. Thalia tidak pernah mengadakan kontak fisik dengan laki-laki.

"Bianca ingin bicara denganmu sendirian, Nico. Kami akan menyingkir." Ujar Thalia lemah.

Ide itu rupanya mengejutkan bagi Nico. Ia membelalakan mata. "Apa?! Bagaimana aku tahu ini bukan tipuan?"

Percy mengangkat lengan Thalia dan membopongnya. "Nico, kami sudah menemanimu sampai di sini. Kau pikir kami bohong? Lihat Thalia."

Nico melirik Thalia berusaha tidak peduli. "Jika kakakku cuma ingin bicara, kenapa harus di sini. Dia bisa muncul jika aku melakukan upacaraku!"

"Nico.." Thalia berbisik. "Kakakmu ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Tapi, kenapa kalian membawaku ke sini?! Kenapa kalian harus ikut denganku? Bianca bisa menyuruhku datang sendiri!"

"Kami melengkapimu, Nico." Percy menghela napas dengan berat. Seakan ia kecewa karena Nico tidak kunjung mengerti. "Karena misi yang baik selalu memiliki anggota tiga orang Nico. Misi Bianca adalah agar kau bertemu dengan Will Solace."

.

.

###

.

.

Nico dan Bianca sedang berbicara. Ekspresi Nico dingin dan keras. Sedangkan Bianca nyaris kehilangan kesabaran. Di samping kakaknya, berdiri sesosok pria dengan rambut pirang emas. Will Solace.

"Kau lihat sungai itu, Percy?"

Dengan enggan Percy mengalihkan perhatiannya dan mengikuti arah jemari Thalia. Jemari yang pucat itu menunjuk sesuatu yang ada kira-kira dua puluh meter di depannya. Ada sungai gelap bergejolak yang melintasi sebuah jurang berbatu. Percy pernah melihat Sungai Styx, dan ini jelas bukan sungai yang sama. Sungai ini sempit dan airnya yang sehitam tinta mengalir deras. Bahkan busa yang bergejolak juga hitam. Lebar sungai itu kira-kira sepuluh meter.

"Itu Sungai Lethe?" Percy tercekat. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ngeri. Dan bersalah.

"Ya." Thalia bernapas dengan susah payah. Percy mengalihkan pandangannya pada Thalia yang semakin memucat dan jelas menderita. Mereka harus secepatnya keluar dari Dunia Bawah. "Kau tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Percy berharap ia tidak tahu. "Ya, Thalia."

"Setetes saja Percy. Kau pasti bisa mengendalikan setetes air 'kan?" Thalia terengah-engah.

"Ya."

Thalia tersenyum lemah. "Demi Nico."

Dan saat Percy merasakan sentakan di perutnya, ia bergumam dengan sepenuh hati. "Ya, demi Nico."

.

.

###

.

.

 **Epilog**

.

.

###

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Percy, Thalia, ini keren banget!"_

 _Aku dan Percy menoleh bebarengan untuk mendapati Nico berteriak gembira. Ia memegang pedang Stygiannya tinggi-tinggi. Membuat pedang yang setransparan es itu berkilauan._

 _"Kau dapat ini dari Ayahku, ya?"_

 _Percy tersenyum. "Ayah dan kakakmu."_

 _"Bianca?"_

 _Aku menyahut, "Ya, Bianca. Kau suka?"_

 _"Suka banget! Aku nggak mengira jika jadi anak Hades bakalan sebegini menyenangkannya!"_

 _Aku tersenyum. Aku senang Nico kini mendapatkan kebahagiaannya._

.

.

.

Tidak sesederhana itu.

Thalia melupakan satu hal yang penting. Bianca tidak meminta persetujuan Ayahnya untuk menghapus ingatan Nico di Angelo. Hades tidak pernah memberi restu mereka untuk menggunakan Sungai Lethe sebagai jalan keluar. Bermain-main di teritori Hades, artinya hanya satu. Kematian.

Garis hidup Nico sudah digambarkan. Sudah ditentukan. Thalia dan Bianca mencoba membelokkan takdir itu. Sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilakukan. Dan Sungai Lethe tidak bereaksi sama pada Putra Penguasa Dunia Bawah. Sungai Lethe tidak menghapuskan ingatan Nico. Sungai Lethe _menguatkan_ ingatannya. Membuat Nico nyaris gila. Jika belum pernah ada yang bunuh diri di Dunia Bawah, maka Nico adalah yang pertama melakukannya. Ia menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pedang Stygiannya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku." Percy menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Dulu Bianca, sekarang Nico."

Thalia menggigit bibir dengan getir. "Aku menyesal. Aku seharusnya tidak mendengarkan rencana Bianca."

Hades terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada kedua demigod yang kini bersimpuh di hadapannya. Nico di Angelo mungkin tidak pernah memiliki arti khusus bagi Hades. Tapi, sekarang jelaslah bahwa Hades menyayangi anak itu. Menyayanginya cukup dalam, hingga dalam benaknya berkejaran berbagai ide mengerikan sebagai hukuman bagi Percy dan Thalia.

"Ayah! Jangan hukum mereka!" Sosok transparan Bianca berlutut. Sesenggukan, ia mencoba menyusun kata-katanya. "Aku ingin Nico melupakan segala penderitaannya, Ayah. Aku benci melihat Nico menderita seperti itu!"

"Kau membunuhnya, Bianca." Kata Hades dengan dingin.

"Aku tidak.."

"KAU MEMBUNUHNYA!" Gelegar Hades membuat sosok Bianca berdenyar. "KALIAN MEMBUNUHNYA!"

"Nico tidak akan menderita lagi, Tuan Hades." Will Solace menyela. "Ia akan bersama saya. Kami akan bersama-sama."

Suara Hades mengecil dan terasa kering. "Ya, kalian sudah mati."

Bianca tergugu. " Ayah, jika ada jalan lain, tunjukkanlah. Nico juga putramu. Dia sudah lama menderita, Ayah. Takdir mengambil siapapun yang dia sayangi. Ibu, Aku, dan Will. Bahkan Ayah sendiri tidak memberikan kebahagiaan yang seharusnya dia dapatkan. Nico pantas mendapat kebahagiannya, Ayah."

Hades termangu. Apakah yang dikatakan putrinya, sesungguhnya benar? Apa sesungguhnya inilah takdir Nico?

.

.

.

"Aku _nggak_ mengira pendataan orang mati memakan segitu banyak waktu."

Semua yang ada di singgasana Hades menoleh ke arah suara itu. Nico nyengir. Dan berbalik dengan apa yang mungkin dipikirkan Thalia, Percy, atau bahkan Hades sendiri, Nico di Angelo nyatanya tampak bahagia.

"Nico!" Will berlari ke arahnya. Nico menerima pelukan Will. Wajahnya menghangat. Dan meski tampak mustahil bagi roh untuk merona, Nico merona bahagia.

"Will, aku merindukanmu." Nico memejamkan mata. "Aku senang kita bisa bersama lagi."

Dan Hades mendapati dirinya terkejut lagi mengetahui bahwa Takdir memang tidak bisa ditebak.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : Huwaaaaaa kayaknya saya kurang maksimal dan ada beberapa detil yang miss :'\ Hiks maafkan saya, ceritanya ngalir gitu aja dan tanpa sengaja saya mati'in chara lagi :''''3 Tapi saya nggak nyesel kok wkwk

Btw, akhir2 ini saya lagi demen bikin Thalia jadi side character :'3 Entah kenapa wkwk

Btw, RnR? '-')/


End file.
